1. Field of the Invention
The claimed invention relates to an imaging lens barrel and a method for controlling an operation of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increase in the screen size and resolution of a television apparatus, there is an increasing demand for improving the quality of images displayed on a display screen. In order to meet the demand for improving the quality of images, it is necessary to accurately detect the position of an imaging lens provided in movie and broadcasting imaging lens barrels.
For example, JP2011-27999A discloses an endoscopic device which uses an electrostatic encoder as lens position detection means and can determine the position of a lens with high accuracy. For example, JP2012-83313A discloses a position detection device which accurately detects a distance in a wide range with a simple structure and immediately detects an absolute position.